


For the Glory of Merlin, I'll Punish You!

by Werepirechick



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Magical Girls, Magical Nonsense, Teenage Dorks, The Author Regrets Nothing, here's some absolutely ridiculous content to satisfy us all, i miss trollhunters and i miss the trio being silly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 06:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werepirechick/pseuds/Werepirechick
Summary: The Amulet created by the great wizard Merlin was never intended for use by humans- so naturally, when one becomes the wielder of it, its powers affect its new Trollhunter in an...unusualmanner.(In which the first human Trollhunter is a magical boy. It doesn't change much, just makes everything a lot sillier.)





	1. Gown

**Author's Note:**

> i admittedly have a big obsession with magical girl stories. they're just so fun, and colorful, and entertaining! trollhunters is basically that, if lacking some of the flash and flare that the traditional magi girl formula has.
> 
> so, obviously speaking, i've gone and indulged myself in order to fix that. don't expect coherency, or plot- this is 100% just scene rewrites to showcase the magical girl aspect of things :)

_“For the glory of Merlin… Daylight is mine to command.”_

Jim isn’t sure what he expects to happen as he says those words, but light pouring out of the amulet isn’t it. It envelopes him, a cool blue wave wrapping around his body as three concentrated orbs fly into his chest, right over his heart. He’s too stunned to react immediately- but it doesn’t hurt. The light is… _invigorating,_ warm and endless feeling. As he lifts from the ground, weightless, Jim isn’t scared anymore of what’s happening.

Objects materialize around him, large and gleaming. _Armor,_ Jim realizes, holding his limbs still as the metal wraps itself around them. At first the pieces are too big, engulfing him, but the blue light returns to sweep over the plates. Jim feels the pieces come together, flush against his body, fitting perfectly. Then, they shift, changing shape and adding new additions.

Fabric and metal alike alter themselves to fit him. Jim has to close his eyes the light becomes so intense, and he’s rendered blind to how the armor is changing. He can still feel it, though; the flutter of fabric against his legs, something snapping out behind him that trails through the air, a faint tickle against the skin of his throat…

The light fades enough Jim risks opening his eyes, just in time to see a final orb fly into his hand. Instinctively, he closes his grip around it, and the orb becomes a sword, stretching long and wide. Its weight is too much, and then it shrinks to fit him, as the armor did. As its form finishes materializing, Jim finds his feet touching down on the ground again. breathless with wonder, he raises the sword to stare at it.

Ribbon brushes against his arm as he does, silken and lovely.

Jim stares at the broad sword in his hand, and the large bow just beneath its hilt. The ribbon tails coming from it float gently in the evening wind. That wind brushes against something around Jim’s legs, too, and he looks down.

…That is a lot of ruffles.

“Uhhhh…” Jim turns in a circle, the puffy skirt swishing with his movements. It’s the same color as the ribbon on his sword; a dark blue, oddly enough the color of his favorite shirts and hoodies. Though, upon further inspection via gingerly lifting the skirt, there’s an underside of white that’s making the ridiculous thing puff like a mushroom.

Jim can’t see much else of himself, but he’s not sure if he even wants to.

“Okay, so… hard nope on this one,” he says to himself. “Definitely not being the Trollhunter _now.”_

He tries to get the dress-armor-monstrosity to go back into the amulet.

It stubbornly doesn’t.

Jim spends about fifteen minutes swearing with increasing intensity as he tries again and again. It continues to not work. After twenty full minutes of no progress, Jim gives up and stealthily runs over to Toby’s house. As stealthily as he _can be_, wearing a full suit of armor at the same time as a fucking _ball gown._

The backdoor is unlocked. Jim clambers upstairs before Toby’s nana can so much as turn around to see who it is; he calls a frantic apology and hello behind him as he climbs.

Bursting into his friend’s room, Jim gasps out, “_Toby I think I fucked something up.”_

The handful of smarties Toby was holding slowly dribble out of his slackening hand. He’s staring at Jim, eyes wide.

Jim shuts the door behind him, the stupidly huge sword clunking against everything. He knocks over Toby’s bedside lamp and swears as he dives to catch it, in the process stabbing the sword into the wooden floor and carpet.

Toby is still staring, open mouthed.

Jim sets the lamp back on the side table. He yanks his sword back out of the floor, huffing and puffing, cheeks flushed bright red.

“Uh… sorry about the hole in your floor?” Jim says, wincing at the slit into the floor now.

Toby blinks rapidly at him.

“Tobes, I know it’s a shock, but I could _really_ use some help right now.”

“You… You, uh…”

“Yes, the armor came with a dress.”

“You’rrrrrrreee…….”

“Don’t say it.”

“Jim, y-you’re a-”

“Toby, _please.”_

“You’re a _magical girl?!”_

Jim groans and sinks down onto his knees, his horrible skirt fluffing out around him as he does.


	2. Hemline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two to start off with :)

“So, hey, I know you were trying to sell this whole Trollhunter deal to me, but…” Jim tries to hand the Amulet back to Blinky. “It’s just not for me, sorry.”

Blinky stares, an eyebrow raised. “I’m sorry, Master Jim, but the Amulet is yours. Destiny has placed you on a path that led to it; you cannot deny it’s call-”

“Uh, yeah, nope, I’m denying it. It’s not happening.” He manages to shove the troublesome magical device into unwilling hands, backing away and keeping his hands clasped behind him. “I’m sure you’ve someone better qualified and _far_ more willing to use it.”

“We do not, there is only _you,_” Blinky begins to insist, and as he does, Jim feels the cool weight of the Amulet appear in his back pocket.

He groans, tuning out Blinky as he rubs his eyes. When he opens them again, Blinky is still going and Arrrgh and Toby have decided to just watch the show, sitting on and by the counter. They’re both devouring the jar of pickles Jim bought just last Sunday; Toby, the pickles, and Arrrgh, the jar and lid.

“I seriously can’t do this,” Jim says firmly, interrupting Blinky. “I have school, and my mom to take care of, and… ugh, unless you can change its setting or something- must’ve gotten stuck on the last Trollhunter’s- I’m gonna have to give you a hard pass.”

The talkative troll in his kitchen finally pauses. “The… settings?” Blinky asks.

“Yeah. They won’t work for me. I mean,” Jim shrugs, feeling awkward, “I’m a guy? Shouldn’t it be on the… guy settings?”

Blinky is staring at him like he’s speaking gibberish. The crunching from Arrrgh and Toby’s snacking is too loud in the confused silence. Jim shifts his feet, taking out the Amulet to fiddle with it.

“Just show ‘em, Jimbo,” Toby encourages, handing off the last pickle to Arrrgh.

Jim sighs. He should be making lunches for him and his family right now, not dealing with… _this._ Still, since the trolls don’t seem to have the same concepts of gender, the easiest way would be to just demonstrate. Hopefully.

Pushing down his embarrassment, Jim brings the Amulet close, holding it up to where his heart beats in his chest. It kicks up in tempo as adrenaline rushes through him, an excitement he’s surprised by causing the spike.

“For the glory of Merlin,” he intones, and the blaze of light starts as he starts the second verse, “_Daylight is mine to command.”_

The same swell of magic and light envelopes him, wrapping his limbs and sight up in the warm weight. A brief worry for the safety of his kitchen, and Jim can’t help but embrace the power of the transformation.

Again, the armor locks into place around his chest, then his legs and arms, and fabric flutters gently down to rest against his thighs. Sighing for the umpteenth time tonight, Jim opens his eyes as he grips Daylight, just as it materializes in his hand.

“Oh hey,” Toby says in an interested tone, “it’s different this time.”

Jim looks down, and sure enough, he’s got a different ensemble the second time around. Gone is the floor length gown- thank _god-_ and in its place is a far shorter skirt. It and the accents accompanying it, edging and intricate stitching along with it, are significantly lighter shades of blue. The ruffles under the skirt- _petticoats,_ Jim recalls from period piece shows he’s seen- are unfortunately even more layered than the last.

“Well… that’s slightly better, but kinda worse,” Jim decides, grimacing at his appearance. He figures he could move easier in this version, and the armaments from his knees downward seem bulkier, too… but it’s still pretty bad.

“Does it do a new outfit _every time?”_ Toby wonders. Jim shoots his friend an irritated look; this isn’t a good thing.

“So? Can you change the settings?” Jim asks Blinky, glancing back to the troll. He’s startled by the expression of horrified disbelief he finds fixated on him.

“What have you done to it?” Blinky says in a hoarse voice, his stone skin somehow going pale.

Jim’s stomach drops. “What? It doesn’t- it’s not supposed to do this?”

“_No?!”_ Blinky exclaims shrilly. His four hands are suddenly poking and prodding Jim’s armored dress everywhere, increasingly desperate as his voice climbs octaves. “Oh, no, no, no, _no!_” Blinky’s six very wide, very panicked eyes whip up to meet Jim’s. “Great Gorkamorka… Vendel is going to kill me. _Draal_ is going to kill me!”

“What?! No- can’t you fix it?!”

“I’m just a trainer to a Trollhunter, the only one who could is Merlin himself!”

“Then- then let’s find him!”

“We _can’t!”_ Blinky yelps. “He vanished several hundred years ago!”

“So what do we do?” Jim questions desperately.

“_I don’t know!”_ Blinky wails, and then starts off in a language that’s definitely human in origin, and Jim left to tug on his hair and despair that this is happening to _him_ of all people.

“So… you guys dunno why it’s doing this?” Toby asks Arrrgh, the two of them sitting out the panic sessions happening in front of them.

Arrrgh shakes his head, ears pinned back. Sounding worried, he replies, “Never done this before… Should be armor.”

“Minus the dress part, huh?”

“Mhm.”

Toby hums thoughtfully, fingers tapping on the countertop. How he’s managing to keep a calm head right now is beyond him; maybe tonight has just gone so far around the bend with its weirdness, he’s circled right back around to being chill.

This is a pretty classic plotline, anyway. An unlikely hero, chosen by a magical artifact created by someone who’s dead and gone, dragged into a war they’d previously been unaware of. Far as Toby is concerned, this is going through routine steps to an origin story. The malfunction of the Amulet is par the course; it’s not meant for humans, so duh, it’ll act abnormally once bonded to one.

Of course, neither Jim nor Blinky will listen to that reasoning right now. Toby slides off the counter and goes to turn on the electric kettle, getting down the box of Jim’s preferred tea- such an old man thing to enjoy, but hey, Toby loves his old man bestie regardless.

“Do trolls drink tea?” Toby asks Arrrgh. Jim and Blinky have moved to the living room with their pacing and rambling; Toby hopes they had the sense to shut the curtains.

“Blinky does,” Arrrgh responds, considering the tea boxes with a side-eye glance.

Toby gestures to the mugs and tea he’s gotten out. “How about you?”

“Mmm… Prefer tins.”

Toby smiles, bemused and still kicking himself for how surreal this all is. “Can do, dude. Jim won’t mind.”

He dumps a bunch of tea bags into another half-empty box; filling three mugs with steaming water after he hands off the tin to the massive, gentle toned troll. Carrying the three drinks to the living room, they find Jim leaning against the wall, wearing an expression of resignation as he tugs on the ribbons of Daylight’s hilt. Blinky is on the opposite of the room, flipping furiously through a notebook as he mutters and hisses in what Toby is going to assume is Troll-ese or something.

A glance towards Arrrgh, and the larger troll explains, “Blinky worries… can be hard to calm down.”

Toby looks to Jim again, who is still staring into space and visibly going through the stages of grief. He laughs, not unkindly. “They have that in common, then.”

Tea is distributed. The night’s weirdness continues. A near brush with Mrs. Lake coming home happens and panic ensues a second time. Toby, as well as Jim, have a sinking feeling this might have become their new normalcy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tips hat] a comment for a starving artist? spare kudos perhaps?

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr as chillahead-bridge


End file.
